If the truth comes out
by Mymindissamess
Summary: Aria has raised her 14 year old daughter on her own in New York. They move back to Rosewood and she bump into Ezra. What if the truth comes out that she is his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys... this is my first fanfiction and I Just want to say, thank you pllforlife that I could use the name Riley in my story! I love the name. So here it goes!**

 **Aria POV**

I am walking in the shopping mall with my 14 year old daughter, Riley Montgomery. I got her when I was 16. It was a mistake, but she is not a mistake. She is the most beautiful and smart girl I have ever seen and I am proud to call her my daughter.

Riley and I Just moved back to Rosewood. Actually we got back this morning and I promised her to go shopping for New clothes Because I took her away from New York.

I had moved there when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't even tell my mom and dad... I Just left. I finished school online and I got to college after. I had work too, but I always had enough time for my baby.

I didn't even tell her fatter. I was to scared. We were in a illegal relationship and I Just couldn't do that to him. Riley and I don't need a man in our lives. We are happy together and we love each other. That is all that matters to me.

" Mom? Can I get that skirts? It is 10 dollars but if it is to expensive, I will just look for something cheaper" Riley asks me.

" You can have it Riley. You can have anything that you want okay? "

" But mom"

" No buts! Go try it on! "

She rand off to the dressing rooms. I Chuckle . We are both little. She looks like me, with her dark hair and her nose, but her eyes are her fathers. Ocean blue. When she stares at me, all I think about is her dad and how much I miss him.

She comes out of the dressing room, showing me the skater skirt with pencils on it. She has my style.

" What do you think? "

" I think that you look gorgeous. You know What would look good with that skirt?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

" A pair of black block heels "

She smiles at me and squeels.

" Are you serious? Can I have heels? "

" You can "

With that she walks back in. A minute later she comes out again. We pay for the skirt and head put.

" How about, we get something to eat first and Then we will buy you a pair of shoes? "

" That sounds lovely mom "

we walk towards my favorite little vegan place. Since I am vegan, Riley decided that she wanted to be vegan too.

Suddenly I bump into someone.

" I am so sorry I didn't see you there " I say. I look up and look into a pair of ocean blue eyes. The familiar eyes that I have missed so much. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.

Ezra's eyes. I gasp.

" Ezra.. "

" Hello Aria " He says with a smile.

Suddenly Riley starts to talk. She hold her hand towards Ezra.

" I am Riley Montgomery. It looks like you know each other so, It is nice to meet you"

He shakes her hand.

" Ezra Fitz. Are you her cousin? "

" No I am actually her daughter " Riley says.

" I didn'r know that " He says, looking into my eyes.

We stand there for a long time. Riley starts to speak again.

" Do you want to come and have some lunch with us? That way you and mom can catch up"

" I would love to " He says.

I nod and turn around. I sit down at a table and we order some drinks and some sandwiches.

"Riley can you actually get me something from the grocerie store over there for uncle Ezra and me? "

" Sure What is it? "

" Some of that chocolate we both love. Oh and get yourself something too "

" Oh I know which one you mean! I'll be right back "

She walks towards the store and when she is out of sight I start to talk.

" How have you been? "

" Why did you leave?"

" Do you still work at Rosewood high? "

"Where did you go?"

" Do you still live in the same apartment?"

" Aria! Answer my question "

I sigh. I know I need to explain why I left 14 and a half years ago.

" I went to New York "

"To do what?"

" My parents were having a huge fight almost every single night. I couldn't take it, so I packed my bag and got on a train"

"Who is her father? "

I already lied about my parents part, why not lie about this too. I feel bad lying but I have to.

" I don't know... there was a night where I was really drunk and the next thing I woke up with a stranger by my side. I took my clothes and rand away. I cried the whole day"

the crying part is actually true... he seems to believe me. He sits infront of me with a sad look on his face. I can still see the love in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just come to me? I was always there for you and Then you were gone. The Girls wouldn't tell me where you were and the obviously knel. I Just don't understand "

" At that moment , It seemed like it was the right thing to do but I realise over a month ago that I was not happy in New York. So I came back. Oh and Riles is coming back so act normal" I say and he nods.

Riley sits back down and hands me the bag.

" So Riley, is it your first day of school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am scared though. What if they don't like me?"

"They will! I mean, I met you 20 minutes ago and I already like you"

"I know you longer than 20 minutes..." Riley says.

No Riley don't say it Please don't.

'Mom talked about you a lot when I was little, she even showed me some pictures of you"

and there it is.

"Would you like to do something with me in the weekend Ezra?" Riley asks Ezra.

He looks at me and I nod.

"I would love that Riley. Is friday night okay? Oh and we see each other everyday in school. I teacher English there so we will see each other a lot"

"Yeah friday is okay. Mom can we get my heels now? You promised"

Ezra chuckles and I hear him say ' Just like her Mother '. I laugh.

" A promise is a promise. I will see you soon. Bye Ezra"

" Bye Aria, Riley"

" Bye Ezra " Riley says.

I sigh and we walk away.

 **Hope you like the first chapter! Please read pllforlife her stories! She is an amazing writer! She needs all the support, she is a little down lately and her work is Paying for it! It is really sad! But any ways! I will post a New chapter tomorrow and Review Please!**

 **Kisses Shannon ( call me Shay;) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riley POV**

Since we came home about an hour ago, mom is acting weird. She ignores me as much as possible.

Right now she is cooking dinner. She is cooking vegan lasagna. Our favorite.

"Riley! Dinner is ready!"

"Just a sec!"

I run downstairs and see my mom sitting at the dinner table.

"Hope you are hungry Riley. I made a little bit to much"

I chuckle.

"Why don't you ask Ezra if he wants to eat with us? Oh and does it boter you that I am going to do something with him on friday?"

"He is probably already eating and no, I mean he is your uncle. You should get to know him"

*beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

I roll over and silence my alarm. Ughh first day of school. Only for me though. School started about 3 months ago. I will have to catch up.

I put my pillow on my face, when the door opens.

"Rise and shine! You can't be late honey! I am making you breakfast, so come down in 10 minutes" mom says.

I get up and walk towards my closet. I take out my skater skirt, that mom bought me yesterday, my black block heels and a black and white striped top. I put them on and walk towards the mirror to do my make up.

I put on foundation, winged eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I put my hair in a high ponytail and add a little now on my tail. I look in the mirror. I have the same style as my mom. I mix all kinds of fabric, prints and colors. I like what I have on.

I love the little pencils all over my skirt. It's me.

Wait. I need to add some short sick but long enough, so that the ruffles are showing.

I put my shoes back on and walk downstairs.

"You look beautiful, Honey" my mom says. She kisses the top of my head and gives me a plate with scrumbled eggs and toast. I sit down and start to eat.

"I asked uncle Ezra to pick you up for school. I Said that I was going to but I have no time. I have to be at my new Job in 10 minutes. I have to make pictures for a magazine. I hope you are not angry with me"

"It's okay mom, it really is. I know this is important for you"

"Thank you sweetie. I have to go now. Have fun!"

"Bye mom!"

And she is out the door. I look at the clock. I still have 30 minutes left before Ezra is picking me up.

I walk towards Ezra's car and get in.

"Hey Riley, ready for your first say? "

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"So I just found out that I am going to be your English teacher! You can walk with me first period Because you have English first"

"Okay, will people like me?"

"Of course they will! They would be stupid not to!" He says, making me smile.

"I hope so"

There is a silence. Not an awkward one though.

"So your mom was very young when she got you"

"No shit sherlock!" I say laughing. He laughs too "I am kind of happy about that though. Having a young mom. She understands everything I say and sometimes she acts like a teenager too"

"So do you know your dad?"

"No I don't. I've been looking for clues though. Once I even looked through mom's room because I wanted to know. I know that my mom wants privacy but I am curious. I really am"

"I get that. Looks like we are here"

I look towards the building.

"It will be okay, Riley!"

I look at him and smile.

I step out of the car and walk towards the building.

a girl who is standing against a wall, smile at me. I decide to smile back. To girl walk towards us.

"Hey Mr. Fitz"

"Hey Mrs. Hastings, how are you today?" Ezra asks her.

"I am fine, thanks" she turns to me "Hey, I'm Hope Hastings"

"I'm Riley Montgomery"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" I say, I mean it.

"I can take it from here Mr. Fitz, I guess she is in your class first and I am too. I can lead you the way. Of course if you want, I wanna be your best friend" Hope says and winks. I chuckle.

"Well off we go best friend" I say as I loop my arm around her arm. I can hear Ezra chuckle and honestly this is kind of fun.

"So is your mom Aria?"

"Yes she is. Is your mom Spencer?"

"Yup" we look at each other and Then shout in unisono

"Sparia!" We both laugh.

"Hey Hope!"

We turn around and see a girl walk towards us. She has blonde hair and next her is a girl with really dark Brown hair, just like me.

"Hi Taylor, hi Piper"

"So who is the New girl?" The girl with dark Brown hair asks.

"I'm Riley"

"Hi Riley, I'm Taylor, Taylor Rivers" the blonde girl says.

"I'm Piper Dilaurentis. It is really nice to meet you"

"Riley, let me introduce you, the daughters of our moms other friends" Hope says.

"Wait, are you guys all 14?" I ask them.

"Yes" They say in unison.

"Well then our moms were all pregnant when they were 16..." I say confused.

"Well yeah, they say it was a coincedence, but I don't think it was" Tyler says "I think they had some kind of pact or something, Because why would you be pregnant at the same time your best friends are pregnant?"

"Maybe we should have a little intervention... not that I don't trust my moms. But it is really weird Because my moms are gay..." Piper says. We all laugh.

 **Riley already found friends! The intervention is never gonna happen Btw! I mean we all know that if they would get preggers at the same time, It would be a pact right?;)**

 **Gooood night guys**

 **Xx**


End file.
